conhorrorfandomcom-20200213-history
Traped in a hotel
Jessica,An pop singer,Is going to perform at the dolphin hotel.She is going to sing her new song The weeping nurses.When she is about to go on,An man runs up to her.He says they need to get out of there.Then something Jessica could not see drags him away.Jessica tries to phone the security but an monster called the creeper jumbs on her back and tears her neck off. Waiting on the pop singer Jessica,Mary and her boyfreind Jaimes go to the bar.They talk with the bar maid who is called Rose.Rose says that they are snowed in.Then they think they see Jessica and meet up with freinds Louise and Ryan.Jessica turns up but has pale white eyes.She then collapses and the creepers burst out of the back.Evreyone runs and screams as they get bitten by the creepers.Jaimes,Mary,Louise,Ryan and Rose manage to make it to the manager office. Louise finds guns.When Rose says there is an underground passage to escape,The group agree to go when it is quite.Meanwhile,Ryan has an nightmare about him getting killed by the creepers.He wakes up and in a rage,Gos outside and shoots at the creepers.However they all overpower him.Louise tries to save them but is separated by the group as they hea away. Louise is next seen at an bar.She is crawling so the creepers could not see her.Louise then sees cellar door.Going down,Louise then sees an chair,She gos to sit down,But an creeper jumbs on her.Louise then screams and gives up as the creeper eats her as she is no more. Jaimes,Mary and Rose head to the passage.An creeper apears but Jaimes kills it.Then an creeper apears and eats his head off.Mary and Rose hear Louise screams and go down the passage.They both relise that they need to see to keep going.Mary says that both hold onto each other til the very end.When they walk,Rose falls down an trap door. Rose falls into muddy water.When her head pops up,An creeper,Under the water,Makes Rose drown.Mary does not know what happened but runs away screaming.She then sees a bit of light out of the outside world.She then relises that there is an gate blocking her only escape.Mary then starts screaming loudly.Then an creeper jumbs on her and Mary falls down. Mary then wakes up.She is in the mud.She looks up in horror as she sees Rose looking at her in horror.She feels something behind her and turns around.An creeper jumbs onto Mary and tries to make her drown.Rose runs away screaming like she did befour.Mary however manages to shove off the creeper and get out of the muddy water.Mary keeps on runing the same direction.She then sees an door an she manages to open it. Mary then wakes up.She is in an hospital room.Mary cries out in terror.Then an nurse walks in and slaps her to wake her up.Mary wakes up and looks down.She sees Rose in the muddy water.Confused,Mary collapses and does not care about the aproaching fast creeper's. Making the film and Coments Filming took place in France,Paris.The hotel in the film was made by an budget over an million pound.The casting was made by Jack walter,Who himself had the role of Jaimes Turner.During the dvd extras,Actress Lauren Brown who played Mary Varen,Fell ill after it was made.When the dvd was released,She was found dead in her bed.It was possible suicide pills,As she was holding them.The acters said in the extras that they enjoyed making the film. Actress Fiona Bulton said in an interview that when she almost craped herself when she first saw the creepers.Jack walter said that they looked so life like you would think it was real. Reception The film was an great success earning more than 8 million worldwide.It was an success in France as the movie was set there.It was not an success in England,As it was beat from rival Treatment.News of the world rated it 5 stars for behing scary.Mad scary freak gave it 4 and said it was scary but not an good plot.However,The bang bang team backe this up by making a sequal. Characters Mary Varen Jaimes Turner Rose Hope Ryan Brown Louise Brown Jessica star The man creepers Dvd release The dvd was an great success in Scotland and France.Japan's never got an release as the ship they were in sunk.England were selfish and never even let it in to their stores.It was an wil success in America though.The extras include an interview with the acters,Commantary with the director and an sneak peek on how it was made.